


Unexpected

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 643<br/>Rated: PG-13 TCest (mild)<br/>**One of a set of drabbles included in the LDL Anthology. This anthology is included in the Fanbook Archive maintained by the Pro-turtlecest group on DeviantArt. To view the fanbook, you must be a member of the group.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> ~~The artwork for this drabble was created by the multi-talented MomoRawrr on DeviantArt.  
> 

            _Tap, tap, swing, tap, thrust, tap, tap, tap, jab._   “Haha!  Almost got you with that one, Leo!” Don exclaimed.

            Inside a circle drawn on the concrete floor, Leo danced away from Don’s bo staff.  The rules of their training game were simple; Leo stayed inside the chalked perimeter and Don’s bo tapped the ground at least once between each attempt to strike his oldest brother.

            Leo’s face was a study in concentration, as it always was when he engaged in a training exercise.  Don was not as vocal as Mikey, who always attempted to taunt his opponents, but he wasn’t completely silent either.  The real fights they got into weren’t quiet and Don felt it was better for Leo to train with a more realistic scenario.

            _Tap, tap, swing, tap, back swing_.  Leo ducked, stood, and then ducked again to avoid being struck in the head by the heavy wooden staff.  Don didn’t pull any of his strikes, if Leo’s timing or rhythm was off, he was going to be wearing a nasty welt and an ugly bruise for the next couple of days.

            _Tap, jab, tap, tap, tap, tap, jab, tap, swing_.  Don’s bo moved fast, a brown blur as he spun it overhead before tapping the floor and swinging it like a bat at Leo’s side.  His brother back flipped away from the strike and then rolled to avoid the next, nearly going out of bounds before stopping his momentum.

            Don pressed his advantage, trying for a thrust into Leo’s plastron while his brother was focused on the chalk circle.  He should have known better, Leo dodged the bo while diving back towards the center of the ring.

            Leo was looking far too complacent for Don’s liking.  Twirling his bo in front of him, Don paced the circle, his eyes narrowed.  Leo matched him step for step, turning to keep Don in front of him.

            The problem was, Leo could by now anticipate everything Don might try.  Don really enjoyed these sessions with his brother, it made him feel as though he was doing something that Leo found useful.  Unfortunately, it was turning into more an exercise of the body than one of the mind.

            A tiny smile lifted the corners of Don’s mouth.  It was time to teach Leo not to underestimate him.

            Swiftly turning, Don bent at the waist and lifted his tail high.  As soon as Leo’s eyes darted down, Don spun another half turn, whipping his staff around and striking Leo’s left ankle.  Twisting the tip of his bo inwards as Leo lifted his foot, Don caught the back of Leo’s right knee.

            When Leo’s knee buckled, Don dove at him, driving Leo to the ground.  Leo landed heavily on his carapace, the breath knocked out of him, and Don pressed his bo staff against his brother’s neck.

            Leo’s hands came up to grip the bo, trying to push Don away, but the leverage was all Don’s.  The purple banded turtle grinned triumphantly down at his older brother.

            “Donatello,” Leo scolded in a raspy voice, “no one would ever do that in a real fight.”

            Don chuckled, holding his place on top of his brother.  “How do you know?”

            Leo scowled at him.  “You broke the rules by not tapping before that last swing.”

            “I think it’s time to change those rules,” Don said.  “That game was getting to be much too easy for you.”

            Dropping his hands from the staff, Leo reached down and grabbed Don’s rear, giving it a good, hard pinch.  Don jerked at the unexpected attack and Leo used that split second to flip his brother over, straddling him quickly and pinning him to the floor with his own staff.

            “Donny doesn’t want to be predictable,” Leo whispered against his brother’s mouth, drawing a churr from Don.  “I can work with that.”


End file.
